Winter and Summer
by Rhaenrya Targaryen
Summary: The third Wicked Lovely Story I did. This is my absolute favorite one! Well I like them all
1. Chapter 1

"Ssh." Donia said putting her finger on Keenan's lips. She could not bear to hear his foolish words once more. Keenan held Donia in his arms. He did not want to let her go like he did years back when she could not make it as the Summer Queen. She became cold as ice, winter. Donia's trial to be Summer Queen failed. She became the Winter Queen. Cold. Alone. Her heart wasn't completely cold. When she was there in Keenan's arms her heart slightly defrosted. However, when Donia's heart warms, her court weakens.

"Donia." Keenan said. "There has to be a way for us."

"I have to be there for my court." Donia replied.

"Unite them as one we could be allies."

"Keenan… this won't work. Summer and Winter are dead opposites. If someone caught us now, both our kingdoms could go to chaos." Keenan kissed her hard. He could not let her leave. Donia is the only girl he loved. He is centuries old and no girl was like Donia. Even Aislinn, the girl that became the Summer Queen recently. He tried to enchant Aislinn and learn to love her. It just isn't a possibility. He can't pull away from Donia.

"I must be off." Donia announced. "Glad we had this talk." She winked and went into her realm. Her heart started to freeze again. Donia sighed. She had a duty. She could not choose between love and her duty. Keenan had to get out of her head. She kept telling herself that summer and winter is forbidden. Yet she couldn't convince herself. Donia constantly remembered her falling inlove with Keenan. His blonde hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin. How he was arrogant and cocky when she first met him but he wasn't after they started dating. But that was all lost….


	2. Chapter 2

Lost forever. Is what ran through Keenan's head as he saw Donia take off abruptly. He knew she would come back. He hoped she would come back. Yet he could never honestly predict when or where she would return to him. The contrast of his sunny palace to her icy one was highly noticable. The opposites definetly did attract. Keenan sighed. He wished things could go right with Donia. He wished he would win over his Winter Queen. He froze her heart years back and of course the feeling of that taunts him everyday. Every minute. Every second. War was approaching between the various courts to fight off Bannach. He would have to have Donia's side and favor. How could he do such a thing when they had fractured love. Ideas ran through Keenan's head. Yet none of them made sense. He could not pretend to ignore her and politely make the alliance. That for Keenan would be hardest. He would have to make an alliance with her out of love. Not marriage persay but some kind of alliance. A truce that blocks emotions. Yet this was the hardest decission he had to make. Keenan has never loved another woman. Even Aislinn. Aislinn was beautiful but he just did not love her in the way he loved Donia. Donia was not like other women. She was strong and bold. She was determined and gives him chills everytime she had entered his palace. Everytime she has been in his pressence as a mortal. He never loved anyone more.

After weeks of puzzling in Keenan's bright yellow lounge chair, he decided to make the alliance on a surface emotion free level. It pained him to do so but his people always came first. He set out for Donia's palace once more to settle the distant alliance between the two of them. Through the summer roads, he started seeing frozen objects the ice. Her place came into veiw. He would live here perminently if he could. Yet he could not live here perminetly because of his people and his craving to the warm heat. They arrived at the main gates as the men took his belongings. He would stay there no more than 2 days and leave early in the morning. This was his decission. He would stay in a separate room in a different section of her palace. This after all was an alliance.

"Hello Keenan." Donia said with a slight awkwardness. She shivered in a nervous way.

"Donia." he said kissing her on the cheek politely.

"Oh umm... come in." she said having her servants offer food and water. Keenan refused the refreshments. He was too nervous to eat. He was sickly in love again and he knew it. He would always be under Donia's spell. Donia bewitched him. Aislinn is his destiny, but Donia was the one. She would always be the one for him. Yet in a sense he could nver puzzle a way for them to be together completely. Keenan would search for the positives of this meeting. He would see Donia's beautiful face. He would hear her captivating voice when she spoke. He would smell her ice cold refreshing secnt. Keenan however could not stand the negatives of this. He would not see her again or if he did they would remain civil. He would not ever get to be with her and only her. He would never really see the one he truely loves anymore. Keenan sat there zoning out the window.

"Keenan!" Donia said cutting him off and snapping him out of his day dream.

"Oh sorry." Keenan said. "I am tired and I am going to go retire." Keenan went upstairs to the room he would stay in and he fell asleep still dreaming about Donia. Always and is still dreaming about Donia.

Donia knocked at the door. "Keenan! Can I come in?"

"Very well Donia. Enter." He said cooly to hide his emotions. He hid his urge of wanting to touch Donia. To hold her. To kiss her. He could barely stop himself.

"Keenan. Things are not well between us. I know." Donia said cooly and calmly. "You are probably just as nervous and as scared as I am."

"Donia. I have no fear. I have no love. Not even for you. I do love you and I always will but I will neutralize myself for the sake of this alliance."

"You are saying you have no love for me." Donia sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am sorry Donia. My feelings have to wither away." Keenan said sternly.

"Keenan! You always think about one thing. You have used me! You expect me to just go along with things as if they never happened. I cannot change our past but if I could I would have altered it so I would not have met you!" Donia fumed.

"Donia hush." Keenan said putting a finger over her mouth as if he were calming an infant.

"Don't tell me to hush. 'Your majesty'." Donia said as she started to weep again. She wept for the loss of her love. She wept out of worried. "I am stressed. If you don't mind."

"I love you." Keenan said. He could not stop himself. He had to release it. He had to. "I had to hold it in. I had to for the kingdoms, but I am selfish and cannot hold it in any longer."

"I love you too Keenan, but this is going to be another failed attempt. We have to accept our love is forbidden."

"I will not accept it. I will never accept it. I refuse to accept it. This time Donia. I am not going to flake. Aislinn does not love me. She is connected to me because we are summer, but she does not love me. I have no one to go back to. I only have my court to return to. Donia have me. Donia its you always you."

Donia's tears started to pour. "Keenan. I want to. I do. I accept. I feel selfish but I cannot control myself." Donia sat beside Keenan and stayed with him. She got under the covers and fell asleep in Keenans arms.

"We'll make it work Donia. I promise." Keenan whispered as he kissed her cheek and watched her.


End file.
